Therianthrope
A Therianthrope or Werebeast it's a genetically modified human, with the ability to transform into a specific animal. Each type has an unique ability. Types Werewolf This type of therianthrope, can turn into a wolf or a hybrid wolf-like humanoid. Their special ability is to enter the minds of others by touching them. Their irises turn into amber color. Werecoyote This type of therianthrope, can turn into a coyote or a hybrid coyote-like humanoid. Their special ability is see the variables of any situation and predict the outcome. Their irises turn into steel blue color. Werejaguar This type of therianthrope, can turn into a jaguar or a hybrid jaguar-like humanoid. Their special ability is generate powerful hallucinogenic agents causing very realistic illusions. Their irises turn into esmerald green color. Werecat This type of therianthrope, can turn into a cat or a hybrid cat-like humanoid. Their special ability is resurrect themselves after dying, at least 9 times. Their irises turn into amethyst color. Weredog This type of therianthrope, can turn into a domestic dog or a hybrid dog-like humanoid. Their special ability is psychically track people and/or objects. Their irises turn into safety yellow color. Werehyena This type of therianthrope, can turn into a hyena or a hybrid hyena-like humanoid. Their special ability is blend into the shadows. Their irises turn into blood red color. Wererat This type of therianthrope, can turn into a rat or a hybrid rat-like humanoid. Their special ability is visually blend into surroundings. Their irises turn into storm grey color. Werebunny This type of therianthrope, can turn into a rabbit or a hybrid rabbit-like humanoid. Their special ability is swim on the earth. Their irises turn into smoky quartz color. Werevamp Powers of the Species |-|Powers and Abilities= *'Luna-Photosynthesis' - The "Luna-Photosynthesis", the process by which the cells of a therianthrope, absorb, metabolize and store the moonlight, like a battery, in order to manifest their abilities. Their powers are augmented to their peak under the full moon. *'Shapeshifting' - Their main skill is to become their respective animals. Normally they are able to partially transform, but under the full moon, with its powers to the fullest, they are able to turn completly. Usually they show their by shining their eyes' iris. The color is unique to each type. **'Sharp Fangs' - By partially transforming, they can have sharp canine-teeth like fangs, which can tear human flesh and can rip out a human heart right out of their chest cavity. **'Retractible Claws' - By partially transforming, they can have powerful claws and are able to cut through solid walls. *'Werebeast Bite' - They are able to turn to other humans in their respective therianthropic species through a bite, by the venom produced by their salivary glands. *'Super Strength' - The therianthropes are able to exert great amounts of physical force more than an ordinary human being. **'Super Leap' - Because of their super strength, a theiranthrope is able to exert great physical strength on their legs, in order to jump very highier and over long distances. *'Super Speed' - They can run faster at extraordinary speeds, at 100 km/h to be exact. *'Super Agility' - Their agility, reflexes, dexterity and balance, are beyond human limits. *'Super Durability' - They are highly resilient to physical damage, but still hurts. *'Healing Factor' - Their regenerative abilities are powerful enough to heal a wound quickly at cellular level. **'Longevity' - This healing, is powerful enought to regenerate the lenghts of the telomeres, allowing them to age slowly. *'Super Senses' - The Therianthropes have the extremely keen and heightened senses of smell, sight, taste, hearing and touch inherent in all canines. *'Super Stamina' - Therianthropes don't tire easily. *'Epithelial Cell Regeneration' - Therianthropes can heal rapidly from any external injury. *'Lie Detection' - They are able to intuitively sense lies. *'Psychic Link' - Therianthropes have a telepathic connection with each member of their respective packs. *'Vampire Bite Immunity' - Their are immune to vampirism, meaning that they cannot be transformed into a vampire by any means. |-|Unique to the Alphas= As the therianthropes are grouped into clans/packs, they have an alpha or leader, which possess special abilities. *'Enhanced Psychic Link' - Alphas have a strongest psychic bound with the members of their respective packs, than their own betas. **'Limited Mind Control' - Due this stronger telepathic link, the alpha is able to control the transformations of their betas, under a full moon. Also force the transformation of other beta therianthrope against their will by verbal command and visual contact. |-|Unique to Werewolfs= *'Limited Telepathy' - Werewolfs can enter inside the minds of the others, through tactile contact. It also allows them to manipulate the minds and memories of the mind in which they are entering. Another trick would be its ability to enter and control the dreams of others. It can also give access to the user's mind. |-|Unique to Werecoyotes= *'Probability Computation' - Werecoyotes are able to see the variables of any situation and predict the outcome of an event and also see what choices one could make to reach the conclusion they want. This makes them very dangerous strategists. |-|Unique to Werejaguars= *'Illusions' - Werejaguars are able to create powerful illusions. They are able to use these illusions on anyone they desire, but still not able to emulate the moonlight required to create a fake full moon. Also allows them to inflict illusory psychic pain on their victims. They can also use this as form of shapeshifting, and also mimic someone else's voice. |-|Unique to Werecats= * Limited Self-Resurrection - Werecats possess the ability to continually resurrect from the dead a total of nine times. Even if their body spontaneously self-combusts they will revive, akin to a phoenix rising from the ashes. Werecats only possess a total of nine lives, and would die permanently after expanding their ninth life. |-|Unique to Weredogs= *'Telepathic Tracking' - Weredogs can trace where targeted objects/subjects are located, but can’t identify a specific locale unless they are highly experienced or in short range. Can tell if target is progressing. They have psychic compass within them, feeling a magnetic pull towards the direction to the target. |-|Unique to Werehyenas= *'Shadow Camouflage' - Werehyenas are able to become undetectable as long as they are in darkness or shadow. This fits their taste to inhabit in dark places. *'Solar Mind' - During a Solar Eclipse, Werehyenas minds, are reverted into a primal state prone to violence and survival instinct. |-|Unique to Wererats= *'Dynamic Camouflage' - Wererats can visually blend into surroundings by blending in with the coloration and form of their background to avoid optical perception. Wererats extends their camouflage to the people accompanying them. |-|Unique to Werebunnies= *'Ground Swimming' - Werebunnies can swim through the earth/ground as if it was water. In order to do this, they must tunnel the earth/ground first. General Weaknesses *'Gold' - A therianthrope ironical weakness is their vulnerability to gold, as they can be killed with a gold knife or bullet. Contact with gold will hurt them. *'Silver' - Silver itself is not entirely a weakness, the only effect it has on therianthropes is that they increase their aggression. *'Wolfsbane' - Wolfsbane, it is a great weakness for a therianthrope. Since it reverses their healing process and tweak it in order to worsen affliction/injuries. Also make worse their physical conditions by magnifying the severity of existing wounds, reasserting old afflictions and worsening a naturally healthy state. *'Full Moon' - Without training, the full moon can reverse the mind to its primary state, and leave only pure animalistic survival instincts. *'Werebeast Bite' - If it's used in other species only cause a venomous harmful wound. *'Lunar Battery' - If this battery is being spent, the therianthrope in question weakened until it absorbs more moonlight. *'Super Moon' - A super moon, can magnify the powers of a therianthrope, beyond its limit. It also makes it more difficult to control their instincts. *'Lunar Eclipse' - When the moon is blocked, e.i. by an eclipse, therianthropes became completly powerless. *'Blue Moon' - During a blue moon, they will unwillingly fully transform from their human form and into their respective animal form. *'Vampire Blood' - Ingest blood of a vampire, can weaken a therianthrope. Category:Races